Rescue Me
by Hetaliancupcake
Summary: Lukas is abused by his uncle that he lives with, for three years. He works in his restaraunt and does all he can, day by day, not to attract worse abuse than usual. One day, a certain Dane might just make a choice to get involved that may make or break Lukas. Will he ever be rescued like in the fairytales, or does he even deserve to be? (M: dark/sad themes & language) (Human AU)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Norway and Denmarks perspectives in this will probably switch every chapter or so. This Is one of those darker fics, for those that enjoy them, or even just don't mind them. I try not to ever get too dark or graphic with it, but just in case when there are mentions, even vaguely, of sexual and physical abuse, I'll try to put a warning where you might have a problem, but it might be hard if plot is in that section as well. Hope you enjoy! ~Hetaliancupcake

I never really expected my life could get any worse, but this Dane really just got me killed. He doesn't really know what he's just done. He doesn't really understand.

{||||||||||||||||}

My uncle looked at me with those harsh eyes. The ones he only showed to me when he was really mad in the restaraunt and holding back from killing me, and after hours, when he wished he could. But he wasn't a murderer, he was just cruel and abusive. He made sure my scars were hidden well. He now was just yelling at me, and I felt the spit line my face. I looked at the restaraunt's front doors, trying to focus on anything but him. I noticed that every one was watching, sneaking glances, although No one really thought much of it. After all I was just being normally disciplined for dropping a tray full of food and drink glasses. He wasn't really glaring daggers at me and silently informing me that later that night I'd get mega hell for this. I did all I could not to shudder and stood still as he went on yelling, almost seeming like he'd never stop. I caught a glance of a familiar gravity defying blonde haired man stroll through the door. He glanced around and his eyes hardened as he watched our exchange. My boss hadn't seemed to notice that his favorite customer had entered.

It was reminiscent of a fairytale. That feeling was very dreamlike. It was quite stupid of me to think so really. I was being yelled at by my treacherous uncle, and then the door to the front of the restaraunt opened and in my 'hero' strolls. I had never paid as much attention to him as I should've before that day. His sapphire blue orbs narrowed on my uncle as he approached.

"Oi!" Mathias Kohler called. My uncle's eyes finally fell on him as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh, hello Mathias. I'm sorry sir, I did not see you come in. I was reprimanding my employee, also my nephew here. He must set a good example. He needs to fix himself before they have to be fixed by someone professional." I clutched my tray hard, knowing what that underlying tone would mean for me. Mathias glared at my boss, and pointed at his face.

"Constructive criticism. Your nephew looks on the verge of tears, which is verging on cruelty. I could report this, but instead I'm going to give you a chance to fix it." I winced knowing this would have consequences for me later. They maintained an intense stare off for a couple moments until my uncle backed up. I was surprised he was so scared of Mathias.

"Of course, Mr. Kohler. Would you like your usual seat?" My uncle asks. Mathias eyes me, and I turn my attention to the ground.

"Yes please." I hear him answer. My uncle calls my name sternly. I look up and find Mathias with a goofy grin, my uncle's eyes still vaguely filled with anger.

"Take to his seat and make sure he is _well_ taken care of. Try not to drop anymore plates or glasses, okay?" The fake sincerity of his voice made me very frightened. I tried not to show it though, just like normal. I gave a curt nod and stepped over to him. I led Mathias to where he normally sat and handed him a menu. I put on my best faux smile and smoothed out my uniform. He probably assumed he just did something amazing, like he had saved a damsel in distress or something. He had realistically forced hell upon me. I wanted to thank him for trying and punch him for the same reason. He flashed me a winning smile and I rolled my eyes. It was blinding.

"Lukas right? I'm sorry if I made your day worse by doing that... I just saw him yelling at you and it made me so mad. I'm glad I get the chance to talk to you though. You're normally avoiding evry one and isolating yourself. Oh. I don't need this menu. I just would like a coffee, is that okay?" Mathias said simply. I narrowed my eyes at him and snorted.

"Sure thing... annoying." I left him to put in his order of coffee, and tried to avoid him until it was done, but he pulled me back over and forced me to sit with him. He really didn't understand how bad he was making this for me. My uncle was probably thinking of new ways to torture me right now. Probably angry at the attention I was getting.

"So... mmm, this coffee is so good! Oh, sorry! I was just wondering where you're from. Since I'm a local famous person around here kind of, you probably already know that I'm from here." I sighed.

"Norway. I'm only here because my uncle had to take me in after my parents...my life is complete shit, so I'm sorry, but no, I don't know everything about you." I muttered to him, choosing to get angry to avoid telling him personal things. It was funny since I actually did know that about him. His eyes gave me a sympathetic look.

"It can't be that bad can it?" I snorted at him.

"If only you fucking knew Kohler..." I turned to find my uncle watching me from the kitchen intently. I felt a hand brush my shoulder and jumped in my seat. " Don't touch me!" I blurted. The people at the few tables around us looked at me weirdly. Mathias gave me a look fo concern. "Sorry... I just don't really like being touched." I apologized under my breath, bitterly. I gingerly touched my arm that had hidden bruises below my uniform sleeves. They never were where people could see them. His concern melted a little as I gave another faux smile, trying to keep him seemingly happy.

"Hey, Lukas? You done much exploring of the sights in Denmark?" Mathias asked me. I tried to avoid his eyes.

"No... not really. Don't get out of here much."

"Maybe I could show you them and we could check it out tomorrow? I think you'd be more positive about life if you just got out more often."

"Psh, like I'll ever be allowed to just leave... my uncle watches me like a fucking hawk."

"Well maybe I'll ask him. How could he refuse? I'm his favorite customer!" Mathias stated, excitedly.

"Moron...you use your permission to get me to go see some sights with you? You must be really stupid or pathetically lonely." I don't really get why I was being so mean to him at the time. It just felt right.

"Ow, Lukas! It hurts..." Mathias pouted. If nothing else maybe this guy, as annoying and pesky as he was, could actually help get me out of here. He might prove useful after all. I'd put up with him for now. Maybe I could try to find my brother while I was out.

I watched it near closing time as my uncle and Mathias had one last encounter. Mathias had a glint of excitement In his eyes, but my uncle was pissed as hell at him. The fact that he was taking an interest in me. I knew as soon as I entered the basement and the restaraunt was closed, the rest of my night would be a waking nightmare.

~Mentions of abuse begin~

Mathias left and I stepped into the hallway to my basement room, bracing myself. My uncle shouted my name, and soon he was in my face. I crumpled under his harsh words, and his heavy breath. That night was a blur. My trip down the stairs, the beatings. New bruises and scars. Mentions of sweet Lukas. I had nightmares when I eventually drifted off to sleep. Or perhaps they were memories of past experiences I continously forgot. I hoped they were nightmares, but previous nights pains and aches told me they weren't just scary dreams. I shuddered in the corner for a long time after being unable to go back to sleep, and certainly being too afraid to.

~Mentions end~

I woozily stood up, my legs barely wanting to move, aching. I got dressed eventually and headed upstairs in my uniform for work. "Lukas," My uncle's voice came. I didn't say anything as he continued. "Mathias wishes to take you out. You can go. But remember... Don't say _anything_." I shuddered. I wouldn't tell Mathias anything. I wanted to keep my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias:

I glanced ot my side, my steps and his syncronized. Our feet fell at the same time against the sidewalk. He was caressing his arms softly as if they ached. Was restaraunt work so laboring on him? Maybe he did most of the behind the scenes work or something. He seems even more distant than yesterday. He won't yell at me when I joke, and he doesn't retort one bit. His expression is very forlorn, and I'm afraid to ask if he's okay, because he might yell at me for thinking something was wrong with him. Maybe yelling would be better than nothing. I was starting to get very concerned.

"Hey, are you okay? If you're not feeling well, I could take you back-" He turned fast, his eyes full of frantic panic.

"No, I'm fine! Besides... my uncle... he told me to make sure you're happy so I'm going to make sure you have a good time showing me around." My cheeks warmed and I cleared my throat.

"When I asked, I didn't mean it as an escort service." I muttered. He punched my arm and gave me a furious look.

"Neither do I, you pervert." Lukas said softly. It was something supposed to be said with any emotion at all. But all of the humor was gone when he said it. Something was definitely off. We walked along together down the waterside by Langelinie Promenade. I breathed in the fresh air and chuckled, watching the tourists enjoy looking at the icon of Copenhagen. Taking pictures. Talking about it.

"You ever seen The Little Mermaid?" I asked, knowing that was a stupid question as soon as I asked it.

"No moron. I told you I don't leave the restaraunt much." Lukas murmured in response. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. I expected him to react harshly being with what had happened yesterday, but he just grumbled and followed behind. I figured he was already warming up to me! The tourist group had dispersed now, and it was the perfect opportunity.

"This is 'The Little Mermaid!' A bronze statue by Edvard Eriksen, based on the fairytale by Hans Christian Anderson. He's actually a Danish author. This is a Copenhagen icon!" I stated like a tour guide.

"What are you, a fucking encyclopedia for this shit?" Lukas said, a slight smile fading from his lips.

"Yeah! And don't call my country's sights shit. They're beautiful."

"It's nice... I guess" Lukas muttered. I pointed to a place close to the statue.

"Go stand over there! I wanna get some pictures so you can remember this day!" Lukas did as he was told without complaint, and posed shyly. _He must not like pictures_ , I thought. "Okay, got it! I'm going to take a crap ton of pictures today. Ooh, we should hit up the museum next, it's got so much cool stuff!" I said, continuing with my tour guide voice. Lukas rolled his eyes but followed me there anyway. The walk that way was kind of long and the silence between us made things very awkward. He eventually spoke up.

"So... this Hans Christian Anderson... what did he write?"

"He wrote a lot of things, poems, plays, etc. But he was famously known for his fairytales. Why?" I answered, looking at Lukas's posture. He was slightly slumped and he wouldn't look at me as we talked. He was silent for a couple of moments.

"I never got read to by my parents much and I never had a fascination with fairytales. But I know what they're and I'd like to read more. They describe things I've only reached in dreams... Do you own any of his books?" Lukas asked me. I was surprised. He seemed more for the sullen novel type.

"Are you seriously asking me if I have one of his fairytale compendiums? Hell yeah I do! Maybe I'll even let you borrow it sometime." I said with a smile. Lukas gave a grunt of acknowledgement. I wondered why he was suddenly so intrigued with fairytales. We spent the rest of the day until it began to get dark at the museum. I had been told to have him back by closing time, and I was afraid to let him go back. He got visibly more frightened as we approached. I could tell he didn't want to go for whatever reason.

"You know, you can tell me if there is something wrong." I said. He didn't turn to look at me.

"I can't tell anyone anything... don't ask me to." Lukas replied, his voice soft and cracking.

"What's wrong? How bad is it? Is it-"

"Shut up. I'm not telling you anything. Stop trying to be the hero, you won't be able to help me. Forget about me. I'm a waste of your time." Lukas said, speeding up slightly.

"Lukas, don't say that. I want to know you better, but you won't let me in!" I almost shouted.

"That's because... you're a moron! You're too dense to see what's going on, and you're stupid to think you can stop it! Why do you even care? You're just a stupid food critic, who writes on his stupid blog!" Lukas yelled at me, his eyes meeting mine. For only a moment I saw those lonely blue eyes become glossy, before he rushed ahead of me, wiping at his face. I just watched him go. _Maybe I should give up_ , I thought all the way home. But no, something was so wrong _. I can't give up,_ I decided. I would break his walls, and I would fix the sad soul I found in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm not sure if M is a bit high of a rating for this. I don't get all that graphic. But I guess just in case it's fine.( let me know if at the end you felt it didn't need to be that high, I might change it then.) I hope this is interesting enough so far. Always feel free to leave reviews and let me know how you feel. Don't be shy! :3 I'm testing out this dark fic thing, so if I get too dark tell me, I'm basically supposed to be consistently brushing the topic, let me know if I'm not doing it well or if I am. Also let me know if anything is inaccurate and correct me, I always am wondering. I hope this isn't stupid at all. ~Hetaliancupcake

((((((((((||)))))))))))

I sat in the basement, unscathed for the moment. But surely when my ucle caught wind of how emotional I entered the restaraunt he'd be down to meet me later. I decided to contemplate what had happened today. I had decided to tell Mathias what was going on, but I slowly realized he'd make the matters worse for me. I mean, he's such a loud mouth, and if something makes him angry he takes it out on them. Killing my uncle wouldn't be the best thing for me. Neither would letting him live. I replayed the conversation in my head. He was so damn concerned. So damn sincere. I didn't understand why... why me? I didn't deserve the kindness from almost a complete stranger, even if... even if the stranger was someone i wished I had the freedom to become friends with. He was slightly older than me, yes, but nonetheless he was kind and sharper than he looked. He's the prince I always dreamed of. Except I never really wanted a prince, persay. A heroic princess would've worked too. I was pulled from my thoughts by heavy, familiar footsteps descending the basement stairs. I curled up into the corner, and as per usual my body started shaking.

~Mentions of abuse begin~

"I've heard you came in earlier with a flurry of tears... what happened? " I wasn't trying to be resistant in giving an answer but I couldn't come up with a lie fast enough. I felt the sting on my cheek, and let out a whimper.

"He told you what a piece of fucking trash you are didn't he? Maybe not... maybe he told you false praise. That's it right? You're nothing but a waste of space on this earth. You deserve this for making me angry. Allow me to knock some sense back into you." And for the second night in a row, my face became friends with the floor as I was assaulted. New stinging pain against my still fresh wounds from last night on my back. The tears came fast and I bit my lip, knowing the more sounds I made the more pain he'd inflict.

~Mentions of abuse end~

At some point I must've blacked out from the pain, as nothing he did was pleasant. Unlike what my memories usually were.

"Lukas! Please slow down!" A voice came from behind me. I smiled and patted the top of my brothers head.

"Sorry, Emil. I just am anxious to get out of here. Denmark sounds like fun and well... anything is better than staying here." I replied.

"I feel you brother. I don't wanna be here either...but, I'm excited to stay with Aunt Merda and Uncle Flan!" My thirteen year old brother said trying not to explode with excitement. Even with under bad circumstances my brother managed to be so optimistic. I tried to change the subject, since telling him the truth would only upset him and I wouldn't be able to comfort him.

"You have everything you own in those suitcases right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, except Mr. Puffin. He's in this bird cage!" I smiled at the little black and white bird in the cage. It nipped at my fingers constantly, but Emil loved it so I couldn't be mad at it too long. I grabbed my own respective suitcase and pulled it along with me. The familiar plane ride wasn't silent. I talked to him about how proud I was of him for standing up to dad like that. About how we couldn't really have done anything for mom. About how this would be a new start for us and maybe he'd make a new friend at school. Maybe he'd find real happiness in Denmark, the world's happiest country! When we got off the plane we took a cab to where I would see my brother for the last time. I knew what was coming next in the memory. I didn't like what came next.

We were ushered inside and I left my coat on, and my things by the door. They showed Emil his room and we walked around it together. I understood, and still do why they couldn't take me in as well. They already had two children to take care of and they weren't made of money.

"It's nice in here... I'll put my stuff on the right side. You can have the left... hey, there is only one bed in here? Well, I guess you get the left half there too." Emil murmured. A honk came from outside, and he turned to face me. "Where is your stuff, you going to unpack it?" I watched him furrow his brow in confusion and I smiled wide. My face probably now riddled with tears.

"Now that all your ducks are in a row. I guess I should go brother. Uncle Balthazar is here and I shouldn't keep him waiting."

"W-What do you mean? You're leaving me?" He looked at me, such disbelief in his eyes. Less angry and more full of grief and sadness.

"Don't worry. He lives just a bit more towards the center of Copenhagen. I can come by anytime, and if I get the chance I will." He hugged me tight then. Holding on. Not wanting to let go one bit. I never knew how bad it would get by myself, but I was happy the circumstances had saved him from all this. He would probably never want to see me again after my long absence. Even if I told him, he wouldn't believe me. No one would. Perhaps it was meant to be this way. I was meant to be a punching bag. I had been before now, so nothing had changed. But I had hoped it would.

Matthias:

I did some research online on how Lukas acted the other day, and all the signs pointed to it. Blatantly an abuse victim. I was honestly surprised I didn't notice it sooner. I had to get him out of there. I shut off my computer and stepped to the room across the hall. I didn't even knock before it opened and my roommate looked down at me.

"Hey. What is it Mathias? Need something?" Berwald asked. I stared up at the slightly taller blonde man with intimidating eyes. He was swedish, and very scary sometimes. I cleared my throat and help up some notes I had pulled off the Internet that showed my thoughts

"You know how I told you I just felt this connection with that guy from the restaraunt? Well at first I wanted to be his friend. But I realized he must not want friends cause he's acting weird. He exhibits all the warning signs of a person being mentally abused as well as physically abused. Even though I can't see the marks. I want to help him and I need your help coming up with a plan."

"You can't formulate a plan until you know what will work on his uncle. You'll need him to give you more info. Maybe he's just some moody emo kid or something..." the swede said, kind of insensitively. I snorted.

"He's not some moody emo at all! I see now how our conversation was actually him trying to tell me. He looked so hesitant to go back... I'm a fucking moron for letting him go! I could of..."

"Done what? If he doesn't want your help what can you do?" Berwald inquired. I sighed.

"Berwald, I can't give up on him. That's probably what he wants me to do! He probably expects me to leave him there in that situation. Yesterday he was even self shaming! He said he was a waste of space! But, he's not...his fucking uncle is the piece of shit." I muttered. Berwald sighed.

"Why don't you just take Lukas out again today. Try to get him to talk to you, and be persistent. Don't ask to take him out everyday though. His uncle might be using that as an excuse. I know the type. I'm only helping you because you might be right. And I've never seen you so determined about something since that kid who almost jumped off the bridge." I smiled at the suggestion.

"You're a damn genius, Ber! Persistence is key! I'm going to go do that today then. And I'm not going to buy anything from that damn restaraunt anymore... even the coffee... ooh, Tino is going to kill me if I don't bring some back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get him some from Starbucks, he likes those cappuccinos anyway." I hugged Berwald and rushed down the stairs, ready to ride in on a magical steed and save the day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: as always feel free to review, let me know how you feel, follow to be alerted when it updates, and tell me if there are any inaccuracies or if something is blatantly wrong. Thank you, and enjoy! ~Hetaliancupcake

I watched the people who passed through the restaurant. A couple at a table across the room was smiling and feeding each other, a gesture I used to think was sweet. Now it just made me want to scream at them. Love isn't real. I felt a pointy finger poke me from behind. I was met by that same face from yesterday; those lovely blue eyes were back. The Dane smiled and then pointed to what I was doing. The foam fell over my hands and seeped down the machine onto the floor. I cursed under my breath, and took my hand off the lever and quickly look to grab a towel to wipe down the machine. He watches me carefully as I try to reach for a mop to clean the floor, but his hand clasps to my wrist and stops me. He shuffles over a foot or so, which I find odd, but don't question.

"What are you doing?" I say through gritted teeth. He grabs the mop himself and begins to clean it. "Stop it, you're not even supposed to be back in this kitchen area..." I mutter. He finishes soon and ignores my pleas and angry complaints.

"I came to get you. Your uncle said I could show you around some more today!" I rolled my eyes.

"What if I don't want to?" He chuckled at me.

"Well, then I'll just stay around here and bother you the entire day." I sighed and took off my apron.

"Fine. I'll just get changed and we can go." I said, begrudgingly. He waited patiently for me at the door and we left together. I could feel my uncle's stare follow me the entire way out the door. Mathias was awfully silent for a while. It made me wonder what was going on in his head. I didn't really want to say anything though. He was there to entertain me anyway.

"So I thought we could go to Tivoli gardens today. It's umm... an amusement park. I wanted to be there all day, because this evening they'll have fireworks. Do you like fireworks, Lukas?" He was quieter today. Abnormally so.

"Yeah... I haven't seen them often in my life. I haven't seen any since I was little. Sounds nice. You okay?" I was honestly a tad bit worried I had discouraged him yesterday. I expected him to give up on me after that actually.

"Yeah... I just want to make sure you have a good time. I'm really sorry about yesterday. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I just wanted to know if you were okay, that's all. But I won't ask anymore." I stopped in my tracks. He wanted to know I was okay? Why did he care so much? He was sorry, and...

"You're giving up that easy?" I asked, hearing my own dissapointment, and wondering if he had noticed it. He stopped and turned back to me.

"I'm not giving up I just will let you tell me when you want to. We'll go at your pace. Thanks for worrying about me though." I felt my cheeks flush. Why the hell did this bastard's words make me feel so alive? My numbness dissapeared when he touched me and my warmth that constantly was missing from my body was brought back by the simplest utterance of compassion. Maybe... maybe I should try to enjoy myself and give him a chance. He wants to help me right?

"Yeah... the place sounds nice." I said falling into step beside him once more. He returned to being loud after that.

"Yeah! Alright time for the facts." I furrowed my brow at him.

"Your parents must be so proud that you memorize facts about amusement parks and Mermaid statues." I said, the beginnings of a smirk on my face. He laughed. _Laughed?_ _But it was meant as a jab!_

"Lukas, my parents are very proud. I'm sure your parents would be proud if you knew everything about Norway." And that was the trigger.

"My parents would never know, they're dead." I regretted saying it immediately. Not necessarily because he didn't deserve to hear it, but because of the pitying look he gave me. That everyone gave me.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Mathias apologized glancing to me and then his feet and back again, as we walked. It was silent again for a while. "Hey, Lukas? How old are you?" He asked out of the blue.

"I don't really see why it matters, but I'm 21. How- how old are you?" I asked curiously. He smiled. Damn did this guy smiled a lot.

"I'm actually 23. I expected you to be younger. You so don't seem about my age." I eyed him and took the opportunity for sass.

"Yeah, because you are a five year old in disguise!" I say. He laughs more.

"Tino says that to me all the time. So? maybe I am, but I'm always good for a laugh." I stopped mid-laugh.

"Sure... So what do you want to do before it starts to get dark?"

"Well this is the second oldest theme park in the world. It's also the second most popular seasonal theme park in the world! In the summer they have fireworks, like tonight, and they have a crap ton of rides! i kind of wanted to walk and if one stands out to you, lets ride it!" I rolled my eyes again. He was a human encyclopedia for sure.

"Are you sure you're not an alien or something." He ignored that statement of mine and strolled faster through the park. I kept up with him well enough as I glanced at the various rides. From what I could tell, the park had four rollercoasters. One was called the... ummm.

"That one's the Dæmonen or in another term, the Demon. The height limit is 4'3", so you might be able to ride it but not me." I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I'm 5'5"..."

"Hahaha! Pfft, I was just joking Lukas, calm down, your cheeks are so red!" Mathias smirked. I glanced to another ride as we walked that caught my eye. "That one."

"I knew you'd want to ride that one! That's the Flying Trunk, a ride with 32 scenes from Hans Christian Anderson's fairytales. Here." He held out his hand to me." So you don't get lost in this huge crowd. You don't know your way around here." He was right. But... Slowly I reached my hand out, rewarding me with his smile as he led me through the crowds masterfully, as if he'd done it a million times.

It was one of the weirdest things I've ever done, this ride was. Me and Mathias stepped inside this literal trunk and moved along a set path. There was scenes all over the place, figures in ball gowns and frilly coats. It was just like out of a fairytale, (which I supposed was the point, but still,) it was fascinating. I didn't know what they were from, but I was able to better understand what was happening in each scene due to Mathias. It was pleasant. I imagined Emil would've loved how weird this was, he always liked new and interesting places. As we got out, I hadn't even realized I had never let go of his hand, even in the ride. It was disturbing to me how comfortable a touch felt, when usually it hurt. No matter how kind, or how good-intentioned, it never was so pleasing or soothing. I decided I'd hold on until he noticed. We went to other rides, talking about our lives, fairytales, the rides, even that beautiful glass hall theater in the distance from us. It had began to get dark after the last rollercoasters we had rode. I had clutched to him for dear life, something Emil used to do with me. I guess I was the scaredy cat all along. I glanced warily to Mathias.

"Are you sure I'm... allowed to be out this late?" The torment of home coming back to me. He smiled, still holding my hand.

"I told your uncle that I was showing you the fireworks show, don't worry. I want this day to be so good, that no matter what bad comes you have good things to remember. You're not a waste of space Lukas. Your life doesn't have to be complete shit. Just enjoy this, okay." For some reason he automatically comforted me with that short statement. He pulled me along towards another part of the park. We watched the fireworks when they began, and I of course enjoyed the colors and designs. It was a wonderful way to end a day. As we left he walked me home, continuing to tell me about himself. He had two roomates, one of whom was very well off money-wise. They were kind and great friends but he wished he had more than just them to rely on. He explained that he just wants to be friends with me, and now he wants to help me. Said he helps lots of people. I could only stare at the ground.

"I don't see why you bother. Some people can't be saved. The world is cruel for no good reason a lot of the time." I muttered." Who all have you helped anyway?"

"Just last month, I was walking along around the Øresund Bridge and I spotted a teenage boy around it as well. He seemed upset about something, but I figured he had just come out there to walk and he was sitting on the hill beside it. After some more pacing he raised his head like he had an epiphany, and started walking to the bridge. He walked outside the rails and stood in the edge, this immediately put up warning signs. I mean a crying teenager on the edge of a bridge is not a good thing. I walked closer to the bridge and caught his attention. He was so depressed. I could see it in his eyes. I see it in yours too. I talked him out of jumping and even took him home. He is better now, well slightly happier I guess. He and others should remind you, like they do me, that there is still good in the world. Things don't happen if nobody tries to do anything. I hold myself to trying. You, are going to be my toughest case yet." I snorted as we reached the front of the darkened restaraunt.

"You're a good person Mathias. But I don't deserve it, really." My eyes glance towards the restaraunt. In an instant his tone turned serious.

"No, you don't deserve what happens to you. I can tell what's going on. I might be a bit slow, but I'm not entirely dense, and one day I will rescue you from this. Don't make things worse for yourself while you're waiting." I looked up at him. His determined expression, combined with the tone made him extremely attractive. _Attractive? What am I thinking!_ He grabbed my hand and softly kissed it before waving himself away. This was all so overwhelming. Did he? No... do I? Maybe. My uncle was luckily asleep already when I crept in. I locked the door behind me and went down to my basement, and collapsed onto his pile of blankets. If Mathias meant what he said, this might be a chance of escape. Tomorrow... tomorrow I'd start telling him about my past. I want a hero so badly, I don't even care who anymore. I can't be my own. I'm just... not strong enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Mathias:

I sat in my room, thinking about last night. Maybe I was a little too... romantic. I'm lucky he didn't react like usual when I kissed his hand. Maybe it hasn't been going on that long. I mean, he seems so calm when I touch his hands and when I talk to him. Or maybe I'm the only person he talks to. That's a sad thought. I was clicking frantically on the computer screen. Attempting to find some more websites to do research. I had probably got in about midnight last night, and maybe got five hours of sleep. Here I am at eight o' clock in the morning, formulating a rescue plan. If Lukas's uncle is scarred, then maybe he does it for a psychological reason. Maybe he is just cruel and there isn't something right in his head. I should test that. If it's given that he is the latter I can try to play that to my advantage to get Lukas out from under him. I know that rescuing Lukas is important, but I have to continue to make money. My blog followers have contributed to my patron,but they will stop if I don't review some places for them. Maybe I could bring him with and feed him today! _I'm such a prince_. I jumped from my seat when a knock came at my bedroom door.

"Hey, you going to come with us to the park today? It seems like you've been out of the house a lot the last three days. Have you been trying a lot of places?" Tino said, popping his head in my room. I contemplated whether I should tell Tino or not. I do tell them almost everything. I let out a sigh.

"I've run into another person that I want to help. I know, pathetic, I'm not a super hero. I just wanted to be friends with them at first, but now I also need to save them." Tino nodded and shut the door behind him, now he sat at the corner of my bed.

"Mathias, you are too kind. Seriously, you are a cinnamon roll of fluffy love... I know that since me and Berwald have started going out it gets awkward around here and you probably feel like a third wheel. I'm sorry. I just haven't been this happy in a long time. Maybe it's good for you to find some other people to hang out with. Just don't get yourself hurt, because we still care for you, and we don't want you to feel like that again. Don't get too involved if you don't have to. Let us know if you need help, okay? Have fun today!" Tino said giving me a hug from behind and a wave as he left. He couldn't hide anything from Tino. After all we both had a four year degree in psychology. Feelings could never be hidden between us. I stood up from my desk and got dressed. The restaraunt should be open by now _. I have to closely monitor his uncle during our exchange today to help Lukas,_ I told myself as I entered the restaraunt.

"Oh hello, Mathias! How are you today? Come to eat today?" His uncle questioned me. I gave a small smile and watched him.

"I'm fine. I actually am not today, I'm going to be critiquing some other places today, so gotta have a empty stomach. I actually just wanted to ask if I could take Lukas with me. Might get your restaraunt more attention if I am friends with him. I can drop your restaraunt's name in my blog posts today that way, and I get to not be alone, which would be nice." His eyes lit up at the promise of attention. So he was greedy then.

"Sounds great. I really appreciate all you've done for the restaraunt lately. We have had a major boom in customers! If you want to take him out for that all the time just let me know. Hahah." I chuckled and glanced around for Lukas, spotting him serving coffee and eggs to a familiar couple.

"Okay, well I'll go let him know, thanks for letting me take him!" I finished, heading over to that table. Lukas seemed a little more cheerful today... well a little. Like if you squinted, you could see the change.

"Mathias? What are you doing here? Decide to join us after all?" Tino smiled at me. Berwald glanced up at me, giving a guilty look.

"Mathias? Oh... these must be your roomates then. Well, then it was doubly nice meeting you both. Mathias is kind enough to get me out of working, so least I can do is get you guys some extra coffee, free." I almost spit everywhere.

"Did you not hear what I told you yesterday? Don't do anything to get yourself in more trouble!" I whisper shouted.

"Stop shouting and I won't. I'm not planning on being here much longer, and you're going to help me. " Tino and Berwald looked between each other and then between me and Lukas.

"That would be really nice of you Lukas. I'm glad Mathias is nice to you. I think he needs a new lover." Tino said bluntly, with a smirk.

"We are not like that! I, I just need his help."Lukas exclaimed, also in a whisper shout. I stayed quiet, as Lukas went and got them coffee refills.

"No charge! I hope you go on that one ride, the Flying Trunk. It blew my mind the other day."

"Well, we'll check it out. Tino wants to ride the demon... I'm scared." Berwald said, his eyes blank. Tino drank his coffee quickly and pulled Berwald out of the restaraunt, having already paid. I watched them go and then turned to Lukas, who was walking back towards the kitchen area.

"So, what is it today? More rides? More tours? A concert? A fucking unicorn parade?" Lukas asked. Not quite angrily. He sounded exhausted. I smiled as much as possible and grabbed his hand as he sat down his apron on the counter.

"Today we are going to different local restaraunts to try out certain things. You're coming with so I can treat you to dinner, you look like you eat nothing." I pulled him out of the door.

"Okay... I guess I am ugly as fuck." Lukas murmured.

"No I meant skinny. I just want to see you a healthy weight. That's all. Besides this is me treating you so the whole better experience shit I said yesterday is fulfilled. I will fill your mind with so many awesome memories, that you'll forget everything that makes you feel down. Besides it'll give us a chance to talk about my plan. I want to try something I think will work. He probably won't turn me down. If it works, then I can eventually take you away from everything. Not immediately, and that might make you have to stand some more pain. But I think it'll be worth it." I rambled. We walked down the road not too far before we stumbled on a little italian restaraunt run by two brothers. One was quite volatile but the food he touched was fucking glorious. His brother was so cute I could just eat him up and his food was delicious too. Since they were actually from Italy it was very authentic. Lukas seemed to enjoy himself, and I was glad for that. As we sat at the table waiting for our dessert, I nudged his arm.

"Hey Lukas, about the plan... please don't get angry at me no matter what, okay? And know that In the long run, the things I do are all apart of the plan, and it'll all turn out fine. Just trust me, I know that's a lot to ask. Anyways, I'll be getting some things to use to get him for what he's done. To get some evidence against him." I said.

He eyed me like I was crazy but nodded. At first I thought it would go back to silence but he spoke to me before a moment of silence had occured. I was surprised at how open it was. The topic had shifted, but it was fine, I was just happy he was talking to me.

Mentions vaguely~

"I have a brother. I don't know how he is now, haven't seen him in three years. Three fucking years this has been going on. It didnt start immediately either. He let me see him and he was nice-ish. Then one day I made him angry and he just snapped... He pushed me down the stairs. H-he held me down and whipped me. He b-beat me until I couldn't stand. It hurt all over. I was terrified of him, sweating and shaking. That's all it was at first. Occasional acts of aggression and then beatings. Then it was infatuation. I tried to become friends with people, find love maybe. B-but he always blocked it, demeaned me. Then- then that started. He couldn't let anyone else have me. He would always think I was a piece of meat to enjoy... I-I... I'm sorry. I'll tell y-you more later." Lukas's eyes began to tear up and I felt like a moron. I grabbed his hand across the table and held it, gave it a squeeze. It was worse than I had thought.

Mentions vaguely end~

"Don't push yourself. You don't deserve that anymore, no one does." I said to Lukas, but also a little to myself. "When I get you out, we should get lots of evidence. That's why I need to try something, an do hope it doesn't upset you." Lukas wiped his eyes with his long sleeves and looked down at the table.

"Nothing you do makes me that upset. Not if it's you trying to save me. I- I really appreciate this."

"No problem at all. Hopefully we can find your brother. Maybe you can stay with him afterwards."

Lukas eyed me sadly. I would think the thought would make him happy.

"Yeah... maybe. Thank you. I'll try to repay you as much as possible for everything when I'm free." I laughed and told him not to worry about it. After eating at a couple of places, we traveld around in tour mode until six p.m, and I asked him where he wanted to go.

"I want to go to your house. You have that fairytale book right? I want to read it." I found it a bit odd of a request but nodded.

"Umm, okay. I don't think Tino or Ber are home yet. And if they are, then they probably won't bother us." The walk to my house wasnt that long, which was lucky because Lukas looked very... lost in thought? I couldn't tell if he was upset or contemplating something important. Either way he avoided my gaze the entire way. I opened the door to my room and he settled himself onto my bed and started picking at the bookshelf in the wall next to it. He picked it out in a moment and stared at it.

"You want to read it?" I asked.

"Umm I would but it's in danish. I never learned how to read the damn language... Read it to me." I grabbed the book as he held it out to me. I had forgotten he was from Norway and not Denmark. I sat next to him and opened to the front page.

"Which story do you want to hear?"

"I don't know... the Snow Queen." Lukas murmurs, leaning onto me. "It's what I feel like sometimes." He let out a chuckle

I read some time into the story. I was determined to finish, although Lukas began to look more and more tired.

((((((((((|))))))))))

" _And Kay and Gerda looked into each other's eyes, and all at once understood the words of the old, old song... and it was summer."_ I finished. The clock read ten p.m. and I couldn't help but feel exhausted myself. But I had to take Lukas home, but he was asleep. I picked him up bridal style and carried him downstairs. I took him down the street and eventually reached his uncle's restaraunt. It was already dark, and I assumed once more that he had left it unlocked for Lukas. I stepped inside and wandered over to the basement doorway. Did he seriously make him sleep in the basement? I took him down the stairs carefully and sat him down on a makeshift pile of blankets. He watched Lukas's hair fell over his eyes, and I moved it out of his face before leaving. I locked the door to the restaraunt door and shut it behind me, before stumbling home and slipping into bed, the image of Lukas's sleeping smile ingraining itself into his mind.

A/n: Fairytale in italics is from the end of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. Lukas is a snow queen, XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Always, feel free to review and thank you for reading. Not much happened in this chapter I guess but, hey at least Lukas has met the roomies and seems to be less depressed :3 ~Hetaliancupcake


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since our rescue plan had begun. Mathias was going to tell me exactly what to do and what to expect with this plan of his. I wasn't remotely wary of him anymore. Yes, that first week I had been cold, distant, snark and rude. But I couldn't afford to be now. He was going to save me, and I needed him. Not just for that it's because I haven't had any social interaction in three years, but I found myself sharing things not even Emil knows. Things I have never told anyone _._

 _I find myself wanting him to show up everyday. I find myself craving his voice in my ears like music and... wow. Maybe I am in love with him. But... I guess it's possible I'm just grateful as well. Then again, does a grateful person think they should kiss the person whose helping them escape their dangerous situation? No... not really._

I push those thoughts out of my head as we walk side by side down the street. I was curious about something.

"Hey, Mathias... you know that kid you helped save? Was he really as sad as me?" He grabbed my hand In his and pulled me through a crowded afternoon street.

"Yeah... he was the real deal. Would have jumped if I hadn't have said anything at all. You actually remind me a lot of him. I came to visit him once after his attempt. He said he was super grateful, and he'd help me with whatever I needed, whenever. I occasionally have him help me with things so he doesn't feel like I've forgotten, but I don't take advantage of him. Just the other day, I had him get me some gear for you to use to get some more evidence on your Uncle, hopefully with that they'll process one of those arrest warrants immediately." I nodded. What combination of things could have led that boy to the same edge, that I could only dream of before now? I had tried to hurt myself before, but it was no use, and I didn't need more pain in my life. Instead I just became closed off and depressed. I was tempted to run away the day Mathias found me. I'm glad I waited.

"Oh... are you like this with all the guys you meet?" I asked, not thinking much of the question.

"What's that supposed to mean! I'm not like, gay or anything." I smirked. _Defensive, eh?_

"I never said you were... I just meant, you know...that you seem to help everyone you meet. Is there a reason?"

"Umm... yeah. I mean, I don't really want to go into detail but, I've been on that bridge before. And I had to get myself away from the edge. So I like to be the person who will help others come down off that edge."

"What about me? You just wanted to be my friend, yes, but I wasn't necessarily on the edge. I don't get how you would've known what was going on." He turned his head to the buildings as we passed, opting to remain silent.

"I've been in a situation like yours before. I just wasn't in it quite that bad. But you know, it's why I have to be so positive. And try to forget it." He changed the subject then. "I have something else for you, and I'll give it to you when you are out of this whole mess. Here we are, my house, plan squadron base camp!" I rolled my eyes and sat at his table. He brought three things down from his room. He brought a camera, that looked brand new, a small black device that might've been a recorder or something, and a piece of paper. He had literally brainstormed our plan on a piece of paper. Fucking adorable.

"So... this might be intrusive and if you object at any part that's fine but... this is foolproof. The camera will be something you hide In your basement, ya know on top of those file cabinets down there."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, Well that one time that you came over and looked at the fairytale book and I read it to you, I had to take you home, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so... I just kinda carried you home. I didn't overstay my welcome, trust me." I almost slapped him.

"That could've been more dangerous than it was dumbass." So much for being kind...I shook my head. "Whatever, I get it. What's next?"

"Well, there is also this recorder, which is more of an audio thing, but I figure this is a back up in case he finds that camera or it breaks, or whatever happens. Then... well, the best evidence is the scars themselves. So just being prepared for that and open about it. It'll be hard, but you can do it. " I flushed as he placed a hand over mine comfortingly. He always seemed so damn knowledgeable. Always knew what to say to make me feel better. If only he could reassure me of the future, of my brother. I wondered what his life had been like without me. Maybe he had someone there for him like Mathias.

"Sounds fine. Whatever it takes. That's the only thing I am certain about right now." I murmured. That night's sleep became more memories. Some quite less pleasant ones than the usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Emil:

 ** _Today was the worst birthday ever._**

I stood back and watched him claw at her throat, clutching it hard and in a second...

 _{Snap}_

I stood in shock my big brother acting faster than I. He ran at our father and tried to get a punch on him, screaming out a indignant shout. I only murmured no to myself, repeating like a broken record, as my mom's eyes reflected no more shine, and were only blank orbs missing their glow. She was dead. Our father had killed her.

The shouts of my brother pulled me out of my own self pity, and I watched my father throw him to the ground, I had to do something. I grabbed one of mom's favorite vases and knocked him over the head with it. He fell to the ground unconcious. Lukas and I ran from the house leaving behind a corpse and someone I now wished to be one. The adrenaline we both felt made us lighter, as we ran, I pulled my brother along as he got tired. My feet instinctually led us to my friend's house nearby. I knocked frantically on the door. His guardian Yao opened the door.

"Emil?! Are you okay, w-why are you crying? Wha-" I stormed past him into his house. I hadn't even realized how much I had been crying and I now hear how ugly my sobs are as I head up to Leon's room, my brother still numbly apologizing to Yao, attempting to explain and just crumbling. I wiped at my tears with my sleeve and didn't even knock on his door.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone to kn-" Leon began his rant, but the words must've caught in his throat as he looked at me. He was on his bed, and must've been drawing in his sketch book with music. He took out his remaining ear bud and I fell into him. I just cried as he held me for a good ten minutes. I could hear police sirens outside and hoped they were headed to one place in particular. When I finally had calmed down a little, or rather, ran out of tears to shed, he pulled me off of him. "What happened? " I wiped at my eyes again, and looked up at my best friend.

"Our mom... she, she's dead. Our father, he- he snapped her neck. It's never been this bad before..."

"Oh my god, Emil. I'm so sorry..." Leon wiped the new tears as they formed himself, and I almost broke into sobs once more. Or I would have, if it hadn't have been for his lips meeting mine. I wasn't going to complain, and he must've just been trying to comfort me, at least that's what I tell myself now. I shut up for sure and laid against him, trying to focus on anything but our situation. His heart beat, the bed, the drawing of me in his sketchbook. Anything. Everything. And then, I fell asleep.

But then I woke up.

I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and clawed the blankets away from me, stopping them from sticking to my body any longer. My face was wet. I couldn't cry here loudly. I'd have to wait until later to let it out. I sit instead and think.

It's my memories like these that make me sad. I sit here in damn Denmark, away from my best friend and seperated from my brother. When I remember one of the most traumatic times in my life. Days and nights like these give me a hard time, and it feels like everything is crashing down on me. Couple that with the fact that I'm getting bullied more now than when I first moved here... life sucks. I sigh and lay back down on my pillow, staring out the window as I attempt to fall asleep. I wonder how Lukas is right now. I'd give anything to go see him. But... I'm a coward. I'm afraid he's changed, after all he hasn't come to see me in three years. But maybe he's just moved out and is on his own now. Maybe he forgot to tell me that was the case for a reason. Maybe he hasn't forgotten me. I don't want him forgeting me to be true. I close my eyes and am placed in a more recent memory. Damn these things.

"I fucking hate my life! Why d-do you care, y-you don't know me! Stop, stop coming closer! You don't get it, -it. Why I'm here!" I screamed, my legs dangling off the edge. The man with blue, kind eyes stopped in his tracks. His eyes became glossy, wet with tears. Why was he...

"There is no way letting go of life will make anything better... I know. I've tried it before too. But I had to take myself down from there. Trust me, bullying, abuse, threats, fights, family issues, whatever it is, it isn't worth you wasting your life. Things get dark, but it can get better. I can show you. You just need someone to talk to, come over here. Just at least think. If this is what you really want, do it. But I see the fear in your eyes. I know deep down you're afraid of death. And you just want someone to talk to. That's all you want." He had hit the nail on the head, and it made me wince. I was beginning to hyperventilate, I was afraid of heights, and this was the worst possible way to do this for me. But, I chose it because it was the least likely one I would do...

"You might be right... but... I already am h-here, I can't g-give up, up now!" I stood from the edge carefully and made the mistake of looking down, almost slipping accidentally. "Aghk!" I clung to the bars and the man almost died inside. He stepped closer but I was gradually getting less angry and wiping at the tears on my face. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to sleep for the rest of my life. I just wanted someone I could rely on. The man came to the bridge edge and stretched a hand outward towards me. I slowly stepped along the bridge towards him and took his hand, him pulling me towards the grass beside it. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my head.

"It's alright. You're okay. I'm Mathias, what's your name?"

"E-Emil" I managed to answer through my sobs. He patted my back and put an arm around me.

"Come with me, Emil. Let's go get some coffee at starbucks. Or you can have a hot chocolat e, whatever your preference. You tell me everything you're comfortable sharing and when I'm sure you're fine I'll send you home. " I nodded and was pulled along by him. Mathias...

 _I'll be forever grateful for the life of mine you have spared_

 _Thank you._

I woke up that next morning to a slight surprise. Mathias had sent me a note. He needed help saving someone, my help... and some coffee. I could do that. I could definitely do that.

A/n: Well isn't Emil the poor baby! ;^; Thank you for reading so far and thanks for following and favorite-ing. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed, and continue to enjoy. Hopefully, this wasn't that bad. Reviews are always welcome! :3 ~Hetaliancupcake


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't wait anymore. Last night had been the most painful it had ever been. I couldn't bear this any longer. Whatever Mathias had been planning would have to happen today. I needed a prince today. I got dressed and didn't bother with my apron. It hurt to walk, but I'd rather move and be distracted than stay in a cage full of darkness. I entered the restaraunt and sat at the cash register, deciding I'd work that rather than anything more focus necessary until Mathias showed. He always found some reason to show up, and whisk me away for a day of adventures. It was better than hiding in a damn lion's den, waiting to be ravaged to pieces. The jingle of the doorbell came through and that familiar gravity defying fucking hair came in. He flashed me a quick smile, but it faded quickly when he saw the state I was in. Sleep-deprived, fear in my eyes. Our eyes communicated for us now. He met my uncle and whispered into his ear. His face became a contorted mixture of lust, and disgust, my uncle's did. I could only imagine they were discussing me somewhat. My uncle nodded a yes to whatever he asked, and attempted to conceal a terrifying smirk. Mathias handed him a stack of dollars and led me outside with him.

"What was that all about?" I began asking. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Do you have enough evidence?" He asked me. I watched him walk, tense and almost fuming.

"U-umm... maybe. I have pictures of my cuts and bruises. I have voice recorders with clips of his speech and I even used that camera you let me borrow to film some of the abuse. I figure when we take it to the police it won't matter, because my word is stronger. I still have some on my body to show them... now what was that about, why'd you give him money?"

"Sorry. I had to give him a reason for you not being home tonight, so I tried to appeal to his greedy side, and I basically paid for you... and he obliged. I paid him and told him I would write well about his restaraunt in my blog a lot. Ugh. I hated even supporting the man, but if we have to do it to get you out, that's what we gotta do." My cheeks flushed and I just wanted to jump in his arms and hug the shit out of him. That could wait. I still didn't feel much but pain right now.

"Oh, Well... Yeah. So are we going to go to the police now? It's a bit of a longer walk than we usually do..." He nodded, not turning to me. My wrist hurt from the grasp he held me in as he pulled me along and my legs felt like they were going to give out. His grip continually loosened as we got farther from the restaraunt. When he let go, I straight up fell into him knocking him over, my legs like jello.

"Aghk- Lukas? You okay!?" His voice came from below me. I didn't feel like getting up. I was exhausted, worn, in pain, and comfy, all at the same time, like I could just sleep. Unfortunately, I only had his legs trapped, and he easily freed himself from under me and helped me up." Here, lean on me okay? We are almost there." He was right, although that didn't make the journey any less arduous. I entered the station, Mathias right behind me, and was met with ringing phones and a woman behind the desk next to me.

"Hello there, sweetie. What can I do you for?" She asked. I looked to Mathias, who gave me an encouraging nod.

"I-I'd like to speak to a p-police officer immediately." I murmured. Somehow she managed to hear me and nodded. A tall blonde man was called, apparently the chief. He eyed me and Mathias and with a kind smile asked me into one of the briefing rooms. He shut the door behind us and sat at the table across from me.

"Lukas, Bondevik ? What would you like to report?" I stared at the officer, er... chief. He was very intensely looking at me, as if studying my every feature for a test he'd take later on them. I couldn't speak. I was too afraid, and Mathias wasn't in here with me.

"C-can I have my friend present..." He stared at me even more intensely (if that was even possible,) and left to get him. They wandered in a moment later, Mathias seating himself next to me and giving my hand a firm squeeze. Mathias was truly a prince. "Well... my uncle, h-he's been abusive. It's been g-going on for.. for a l-little over three years now."

"You do understand how serious a claim like that is, right?"

"I have proof. If the scars on my b-back aren't enough and the bruises and cuts and everything else physically possible, arent... aren't enough, then I have proof at the restaraunt. I have voice recordings on this thing. I don't mind if you use it in court but if it c-comes to it, I don't want to be p-present." I finished, tears already starting to form. He took the device from my hands and placed it into a little bag.

"You mind bringing the other form of proof tomorrow? I'll have to take pictures of areas if you don't mind, of the assaulted places?" The chief asked. I nodded to both. I was allowed privacy, in that I didn't have to fully unclothe, which in front of Mathias, was grand. The chief tried to assure me that everything would be okay. "Listen, I will try to get a warrant from the court with the evidence you've given me already, as soon as possible. Until then, I'd stay there. It's a lot to ask, but we don't want him thinking that something is going down." My eyes flickered between the ground and Mathias.

"Actually, I've told his uncle a lie. So, he won't expect him home until tomorrow. As fast as possible would be great, thank you... Chief Ludwig. Nice German accent by the way, sir!" Mathias said cheerfully, waving as he left beside me. The chief stood there a smile painting his face slowly. Mathias and I walked back to his place after getting something to eat. Tino and Ber seemed to be out again today. We went to his room and I laid down on his bed, facing the wall. He shut the door and sat down next to me on the bed. It was a bit weird, but I didn't question it. He was kind enough to fucking help, and crazy enough to stand me. He deserved a medal. I was just so tired, of everything. I wondered what Emil was doing right now. I wondered if he was happy. I wondered if they would let me see him again. I-

"I'm so- so sorry I didn't do it s-sooner Lukas... I'm really a fucking coward." Mathias said softly. I didn't turn but I could tell he was crying as his voice cracked.

"What do you mean? I wasn't expecting you to help me at all."

"Lukas. I noticed how cruel he was to you months before I said anything. But I was too scared myself to say anything. I want to help people but I'm typically blinded from abuse. And when I do notice it... I just can't deal with it. A-all those scars Lukas, you don't deserve them, but I let you get them because I waited so long. But I just... I couldn't see the wounds again, even on a-another person." I turned to him, and he was pouring tears. Sniffles and sobs, whimpers and ugly breaths. It was beautiful to me. So, raw. I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it hard.

"M-mathias... thank y-you. It must've been s-so hard, but you're so s-stubborn. Thank you." My own voice cracked and I pulled him towards me into a hug. I cried ugly breaths into his shoulder, and he clenched his arms tight around me as well. We cried for a good while. When I felt comfortable enough to pull away, Mathias was awfully puffy eyed and still looked so shaken. "If anything... I should apologize for getting you involved, and bringing harm back to you. But I love that I've had you by my side. You are the prince I always wanted. And one day, I hope you'll tell me more." I placed my hands to his face and brushed away his tears with my thumbs, cupping his cheeks in my palms. "You're what made my life worth living. The promise of something... something being better." I watched him start to cry again and wiped his tears as they came. "I want that smile back when I wake up, Mat." I murmured, and laid back down in his bed, facing the wall. I only went to sleep after his arms wrapped around me, and he whispered a small thank you into my ears.

 _I will forever be thanking you..._

 _Mathias_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, or the day before even. I was super stressed out by school things so I didn't really feel like writing and it wouldn't have been very good if I had. Course I don't know if this is any good, haha. Hope you enjoy! ~Hetaliancupcake

Mathias clutched my hand in encouragement before I stood and with my legs shaking, sauntered over to the stand. I stook at the stand and raised my hand.

"Do you swear an oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" I said yes, and everyone was allowed to be seated. The judge began asking questions, lawyers beginning to circle the floor in front of me, and I could see him. My uncle wearing a mask of innocence. Mathias had told me not to look at him, so I glanced somewhere else, in need of a distraction. The people in the jury seemed so stiff. I scanned the room and my eyes fell upon the court pews. I almost cried. My eyes met his and he seemed to have been waiting for me to notice him. I could feel the corners of my eyes begin to water, as I expected his face to express disgust for me. Slander me. But... they only expressed concern, and love. My little brother, three years seperating our bond from one another. He says nothing, and doesn't move, but his eyes speak a thousand fond words that are all I need.

"Lukas Bondevik? Are you sure you can stand to testify? You seem to be getting rather emotional." One of the three presiding judges says to me. I look from Emil to her and stand from my seat a little.

"Y-Yes Ma'am, I'm fine." I say softly. She nods and turns back to the front of the court. She points to the table in front of the court containing the camera, photos, and my voice recorder labeled as Exhibit A and so forth. The prosecutor turned to the police chief.

"Chief Beilschmidt, can you please explain how each of these pieces of evidence relate to the case at hand?" The prosecutor questioned.

"Sir, these are pieces of evidence that we have gathered from our investigation into this case. One is a camera that the victim used to show the assault, and then there is the voice recorder. They both contain incriminating audio and footage of the assault very clearly. When the victim came to the station, we took pictures of their lacerations, scars, and contusions." The prosecutor gave a small smile.

"Thank you, chief." The prosecutor sat down, and the defense attorney shot up from his seat. He moseyed on over to me, and began to prod at me.

"When was the first time you met your uncle Balthazar?" I gulped.

"At a Christmas gathering one time." I answered her question.

"How long ago was this?"

"About eleven or so years ago..." I answered.

"Is this your handwriting?" She holds out a familiar card, of pink and purple construction paper, messy marker writing scrawled in my print. I nod. "This is a card from some time ago that the defendant had kept from his nephew. A card that, I quote, says "I'm so glad I got to see you uncle Balthazar! Love you, and I hope to see you again soon." Now, Lukas you wrote this card yes?" I nod once more. This woman was good. She holds it out to the jury and they consider it. She pulls It back and walks back to me.

"So you admit in this card that you love your uncle?"

"Yes, but-" I start, but she cuts me off. She turns with a flourish back to the jury.

"As you can see the victim admits he loves his uncle. Lukas, when you lived in Norway you had a friend who we have spoken to. He said, you were excited to come to Denmark and see your uncle. Do you deny this?" I couldn't.

"No, but-"

"That is all." The prosecutor walked up to me, as the defense attorney sat down, and gave me a soft smile.

"Hello, honey. Can you tell me again how long this has been going on?" I looked to Mathias who smiled at me and gave a slight nod.

"A little over three years."

"How long have you lived with your uncle?" She asked.

"About three and a half years."

"Because both of your parents are no longer alive, yes?" I nodded. "Would you mind telling me how you were treated during these three and a half years?"

"W-well... he was kind at first. Like I remembered. But then he got s-so angry, and possessive. He wouldn't really let me go anywhere. He began beating me- me and he would yell and shame me. At first that's all it was. Harsh words and b-beatings. T-then it became... sexual. He viewed me as an object- o-object of lust, that he h-held power over. I just..." I felt my throat dry, and my eyes water.

"It's alright." She handed me a tissue and turned to the jury. "So the beatings have been continuous from the beginning?" When I nodded, she requested that exhibit C be brought over. "As you can plainly see, there is scars along his back from whippings, and lashes up his arms and legs, bruises, scattered over his body. There is no way to deny how brutal this had gotten for the victim. Lukas, can you tell me what you were planning to do when you moved to Denmark?"

"I just wanted to get some money and find a place of my own. Do something. I never got the chance to figure it out..." I wiped at my tears and she gently placed her hand on the stand in front of me.

"You never knew what kind of monster he was until it happened, did you?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Was there ever a sign that anyone in your family disliked your uncle? It's a bit strange to not see your uncle until you are eleven, and then never really see them for a long while after." I thought real hard about that question.

"My mother always seemed so unhappy with having him over. I... I wouldn't really have noticed it as a child. I guess more likely I thought nothing of her frown. After that Christmas he was a touchy subject between both my parents." She nodded.

"I'm done your honor, the defense may bring its next witness." I stood woozily and wandered over to my seat next to Mathias. He patted my back and mouthed, "You were great." I was afraid to turn and see what my brother thought of all this, but my curiousity got the better of me. I found him glaring daggers at our uncle as he walked to the stand, as if he was transforming before his eyes. When his eyes settled on mine he gave a wave and I waved back.

"Mister Balthazar. Is it true you engaged in sexual relations with your nephew?" He made a flustered expression and nodded. "Is it true that your tastes are a little bit... on the extreme side?" Once again he nodded. "Can you explain to me how things are between you and your nephew?"

"Well, when he came to Denmark, I was just as excited to see him as he was me. He asked to help me in the restaraunt. At first I didn't notice much in his tone or his actions, but they began to get increasingly sexual. I tried to say no, but he was quite okay with it, saying that I shouldn't care, since he didn't. I asked him if this is what he really wanted and that I liked things rough. He agreed, and that began our consensual relationship. Both of us have the tastes for extreme things." I wanted to barf and couldn't bear to look at him as he blatantly spewed lies, attempting to manipulate the jury and judge members and spin the tale in his favor. The attempt was pathetic, and made me sick.

"Well, sir can you tell me exactly how these wounds happened?"

"Well. We never had a safe word, so I would never know how he felt about it. He always told me that it wasn't that sore, or that he liked the sting. It was part of some kinky sexual fantasy of his that I used the whip in. He never said anything except his desire for more..." I felt a hand brush mine on top of my lap. Mathias's hand lay on top of mine and he looked so angry. It allowed me to breathe, and gather my senses again, whispering to him that it was going to be okay.

"Thank you." My lawyer stepped up to him and laid her hands on the stand in front of him. She motioned for the chief and asked for the cameras footage to be played in court. It was projected up on the screen and the sound kept at a moderate volume. I zoned out, watching the spectacle again from a different angle.

"So, during these 'passionate nights' was calling him a 'worthless piece of shit' a normal occurrence?"

"Yes, he is quite the masochist."

"Sir, do you understand the definition of masochist?"

"Yes, it-"

"Masochist: a person whose, sexual in this case, gratification depends on one's suffering physical pain or humiliation, i.e; ... a person who is gratified by pain, and degradation." The video replays with my whimpers and cries heightened, my face zoomed in on. "You look closely and you tell me if you honestly see pleasure in those eyes and not fear." He looked closer, and made that face. The one he made when trying to conceal a smirk. He turned back to her and gave a smile.

"Yes, yes I do." He had hesitated only a second before answering but even Mathias saw the small hint of uncertainty. She gave a firm nod, and I could see a gleam in her eyes as she walked back to us, one of great achievement. "I call the next witness to the stand. I watched Mathias stand up and I was so confused.

"Wait, what?" I asked. He gave a goofy smile.

"It's okay, trust me. This will help your case." He took oath and sat down, the prosecution allowed the first swing at him.

"You're the local food critic, yes? How did you get involved in this case?" She questioned.

"Yes, I am. I frequented his uncle's restaraunt before the incident for the food, and I thought something was wrong with the uncle and nephew." He answered.

"How would you have known anything was wrong?"

"I have a degree in psychology. At first it wasn't obvious what was going on to me, as I've experienced before the exact same trauma and I am a bit slow to realize the signs on anyone else... but one day when I saw him yelling at him, he just shrunk. I could see the fear in his eyes, and he was doing all he could to find something else to focus on. When I was verbally abused, I had the same reaction. I didn't see the wounds until I took him to the police station, but I noticed that he was always in pain and discomfort. He never enjoyed the after-effects."

"So then, would you say the uncle's claim is wrong?"

"I'm saying that what he did was abusive, and he does not deserve to get off scot-free. The signs are all there. He self-shames, is depressed, has bad anxiety, suicidal ideation. Hell, one of the cuts on his arm was an attempt to cut himself." I could hear the sadness in his voice. His eyes translated the same feeling as his voice, to my eyes. I could never thank Mathias enough, as the jury seemed more sympathetic to my plight. I watched the defense ready themselves and approach Mathias.

"Mathias, may I ask how you got involved? Like, what you said and did to try to 'help' Lukas?"

"I at first wanted to make sure that it was what I thought, so I needed to see the signs away from his uncle. They were pretty strong to persist even after we left. I asked his uncle if I could tour him around Denmark, and he allowed me to. The next week was about the same. Eventually I realized how bad it was and I came up with an improved plan on how to help him."

"So you took Lukas out? Did he ever come back to your home?"

"Yes, I did. Yes, w-" Mathias was cut off by the defense attorney.

"Did anything romantic ever happen, while there?" I saw Mathias hesitate a moment. "And remember, you're under oath."

"No. Nothing romantic happened."

"So you aren't interested in him romantically?" The defense questioned, a bit loudly. My lawyer shouted an objection, in saying it neared no relevance to the case and was borderline badgering.

"I am, but that doesn't matter, you don't take advantage of someone who is in need of help." Wait... did he just.

"Are you aware of his sexual orientation?" My lawyer objected once more, but a judge silenced her, allowing the defense to proceed.

"I don't know. He has never made a move at me, and there is no evidence proving that he is gay or straight."

"Except you are obviously into men, and he hangs out with you, correct? He may very well, want to be with you, although, I wouldn't hope so for Balthazar's sake."

"He is my friend, but-"

"It appears as if Lukas was just done with his uncle and wanted to get away from him in some grand story. Thank you Mathias." The jury was surely befuddled, whispering and carrying on within their group.

"That would be all the witnesses then? Will you both please make your closing statements to the jury and then we shall begin deliberation on the verdict?" The prosecution's attorney staked her claim.

"When you talk about this, remember the scars and lacerations, the discomfort and pain, this young man has suffered, and keep in mind that he deserves better. He is human just like us, and humans don't deserve another to rule over them, and keep them in a cage. Thank you." She ended. And of course, the defense continued with their claim, the woman stating the rediculousness once more. The jury deliberated for a good long time...

...

...

...

After what felt like an hour, they came back to deliver their findings. They stood tall, and all of the breath in my body at that moment I held. The words came out at the speed of a snail to me.

"We the jury, find the defendant... Guilty on counts of abuse and child abuse." I let out a relieved sigh and began to cry. I watch the judges quiet down the court and request order.

"Alright, we have decided on a sentence do fifteen years in prison, and losing your privelages to see Lukas or Emil ever again, and we are revoking your parental privelages. Lukas will be allowed to stay with Mathias Kohler, as he has volunteered and we found a steady income to support Lukas until he can choose for himself." Thee main judges gavel sounded through the court. "Case dismissed." Everyone stood up and I turned to Mathias immediately.

"Mathias... I-" I tried to talk, but he cut me off.

"No need. I get it Lukas. I had to tell the truth, but... you aren't interested like that. I'm just glad you're safe, and you can leave whenever you want." He gave a sad smile, and I pulled him into a hug.

"You really are a moron. Mathias, I... kind of like you too, I just never thought you'd like me like that, and I thought it was wrong to be attracted to someone who was helping me like this.. I don't want to go." His arms clasped around me as well and tightened. As soon as we pulled away, I felt a tap on my back, I turned to find my brother, weepy eyed, and smiling wide.

"Big brother, I missed you so much! I thought... I thought you just forgot about me, or hated me, but you had to deal with this? I... it's so much worse than i thought!" He crashed against me in a bear hug and I clutched him and I even began crying. My little brother hadn't called me that since he was little.

'Oh... you've grown taller..." He nodded at me, and I ruffled his hair slowly. This obviously concerned him.

"It's okay, Emil. He is still recovering from this. He'll be better soon." I turned on him quick.

"Mathias, how do you know my brother?" He gave a sheepish grin and Emil cleared his throat."I swear... if you dated my brother, I'll"

"No, brother, he saved me. I... I got really depressed and.."

"That was you! Oh my god, Emil." I almost sobbed the words, as I looked to him. He winced.

"I'm fine now, I promise!" I tousled his hair again and smiled.

"Mathias saves everyone I guess." I murmured.

"He's great. I'm glad you two found each other. " Emil said, something a little sad in his voice. Right.

"Hey Emil? I heard someone say something interesting at the restaraunt... apparently a handsome young man about your age, named Leon came to visit Denmark, with an angry Chinese guardian. I just heard this in passing but he was said to be going to the park today. At least that's what his cousin said."

"What!?" His cheeks immediately flushed and I smiled.

"Oh, I know you want to go, c'mon! We'll ride the Flying Trunk!" I said, hearing some tone to my voice I hadn't heard in a long time. He nodded, and we headed on our way. I wasn't worried about my stuff, since the police would be getting everything for me from my uncle's place. I wasn't expected to go back there, and he wasn't allowed to see me again, so it only made sense. I only wanted to forget.

I was lucky Yao was still so loud, or else we may never have found them.

"You think I'm made of money?! you're lucky I saved enough for each of you to choose one of the rides here, actually, to even visit here! Do you know all the costs, Leon, to visit here? I don't think you understand how to respect your elders anymore! Do-" and thank god for my little brother and his interruption.

"Leon!" Emil shouted, catching the boy's attention. I watched their eyes meet, and they were silent watching each other's facial expressions, gauging what they both felt.

"Emil..." Yao watched with a small smile just as I did, as they ran towards each other and they laughed hysterically. I saw tears on Leon's face as they spun each othe around and frantically tried to express things they never got to say. Everything was perfect. Well, except the fact that Yao kept questioning my wounds and Mathias and well, everything. It was difficult to explain but luckily I was comforted, not turned away. In the end, I'd say that life was worth living. Everyday after was proof of that.

A/N: let me know if you'd like an epilogue type thing. I want to write one, but I don't know if it needs one. But let me know anyway. Is there a specific pairing fic you'd like to see? let me know. Maybe you just want another of one I've already did, that's fine too, just let me know that too! :3 im always open to corrections and advice! Thank you for reading this far, (And if I decide to do an epilogue, hopefully that too.) Thank you for following, and as always, feel free to review! See you soon! ~Hetaliancupcake


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**_~Epilogue~_**

"You're worthless!" A warbled voice screeched.

~Whoosh~

"You're nothing." I opened my mouth to scream, make any noise at all, but nothing came. The pain. The brainwashing. The terror would never leave. The voice was right.

"You're not worth it."

~crack~

"You don't deserve it." I couldn't even whimper in pain.

"Lukey?" I heard a distant voice call. It was warm, but distant. I heard it call a second time, and a third. Louder, closer.

((({})))

My eyes opened and immediately were met with his. They were gloasy, filled with concern. I muttered his name shuddering. I wasn't sure, but I was probably crying too. He placed a hand to my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb. He didn't break eye contact with me, not until he pulled me into his chest and I sobbed. He patted my head aoftly, murmuring into my ear.

"Trust me, Lukas. You're okay. I'm here, and no one will hurt you. Not while I'm around. Not ever again... shhh... shh." I sniffled, my sobs quieting, and dissapearing almost his soothing tone. I stayed against his chest for a while, just staying in his embrace. Wrapped in the very existence of his compassion. When I eventually pulled away, I could see how tired he was. His eyes, though full of love, were drooping with weariness.

I always had nightmares when I slept alone. I don't even know why I tried. I watched him slip off his favorite black coat, and sit it aside. I moved over in the bed to make space for him, and faced the wall once more. I closed my eyes to stall the stinging pain of slumber and listened to the rustle of the sheet as Mathias himself came to be beside me, under the covers. I waited for him to put his arms around me like he normally did. Even just to calm my frantic breaths as they ran away from me.

"Lukas... look at me, please." I turned around slowly, and met his blue eyes again. His blue orbs seemed to glow in the inky darkness the room had been encompassed in. His eyes were glossy again, holding raindrops that were ready to fall. I wiped his eyes and sighed, looking down at the sheets and away from his eyes. I silently waited, unable to bear the pain I saw in his eyes. The memories I had flared within him. I felt his hand cup my cheek between it and the pillow and I looked up finding him leaning towards me. The midnight kiss was sweet, and long since neither of us wanted to break it. It had been our first, even after how long we had been together. I had subconsciously pushed closer, feeling his heart beat bump in sync against my own in my chest. When we eventually broke the kiss, he still held an arm around my body. "Lukas, I love you. I can't imagine how horribly bland life would be without you."

He knew what I thought deep down inside. It rumbled to the surface in my words, even as much as they stumbled to escape my throat.

"B-but... my night-nightmares, don't t-they..." I paused as his warm hand met my cheek, sending a fuzzy tingle through me.

"They are worse for you, than the hassle of me having to stop them. If nothing else it gives me an excuse to hold you in my arms and help you. And though they do remind me of mine, I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, I remember things I wish I didn't, but... that's the only way I'll be able to put it behind me. You are the best thing in my life, and I'll never regret that day I walked into that restaraunt. Never. I'll always be here to rescue you." My tears came again, silently sliding down my cheeks. He was really more than I deserved. That moment I decided I needed to do something important.

The next morning I heard him rustle about in the kitchen downstairs, sounds of clanking pots and pans as evidence. I made my way silently across the hall from the bedroom to the office, and locked the door. I opened up a drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I sat and began writing a letter, one that wouldn't be finished for what felt like ages, but one I needed to write.

((((((((((((((({})))))))))))))))

"Mathias!" I hear Lukas call me. I slide out of bed slowly and grab my cane. My back aches, but I can hear in his tone that it's important. I descend the stairs and eventually mosey my way into the kitchen. I watch my husband wiggle his hips slightly as he fixes us some coffee. I just stand there a moment, silently admiring his tousled pale skin and hair. I don't care that it's aged with wrinkles. I don't even notice them until he points 'em out. He puts the hair clip he recieved from me for our 25th anniversary in his hair. He turns and those blue eyes freeze me in place, just like any other day. Not because they hold a cold look, but because they are so gorgeous. I could stare at nothing else but him all day. I have been for so long really. He smiles and taps the kitchen counter slightly and I sit at the island. He places a beautifully wrapped gift box of red packaging, finished off carefully with delicate white ribbons. A envelope containing what I would assume to be some sort of card lay on the counter. I glance up at him, his hand tousled my hair and his eyes droop as if he's tired. He sits gently in my lap and gingerly hands me the package.

"For our 50th." Lukas mutters. I smile and begin unwrapping the gift, opening the box, finding a small engraved ring set. Each one engraved with names of fairytales I read him during his darkest times. He took one out and placed it on my ring finger above my wedding ring. It's engraving was "The Snow Queen". He cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss me, short and sweet.

"I love you, Lukas. Thank you so much, dear." I said. His eyes were filled with tears and they were also filled with something I should've been able to determine, but I had only been able to see a second before he turned away and stood. He hugged me from behind placing a kiss atop my head.

"I love you too, honey. Go ahead and read the letter while I am out to the doctor's office." I heard his keys jingle as he wandered out of the door, and took the letter in my hand. I moved it subconsciously around in my fingers a few moments, forgetting why I picked it up. I opened it and picked out the old torn piece of journal paper. It was scrawled in various points at different levels of neatness but all in Lukas's handwriting.

 _Mathias,_

 _I want you to know some things. Yesterday I realized something. I've realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've realized I love you. I love you so much. Even only after a short span of two years, I already know that I don't deserve you, and I wish I did. So I'm going to be someone who does._

 _Yesterday was our first kiss. It was beautiful, really something. But it was scary. I don't think I can ever give you what you want. Or be that perfect spouse you deserve. But I want to try, and I know it'll be hard._ _I need to write this so you know how I feel. That I will always love you whether I stay or go in the end. I hope I'll never be not enough to live up to what you deserve in a relationship because... of my trauma._

He continues writing several entries from our early relationship days. I continue reading and am enraptured in all his emotions. Things he never shared about his background and life. Things about his feelings of guilt he never shared. Guilty over my relapses into my own traumas. But memories that he never extended much into. Times where he was the only light that shine for me and vice versa. A couple entries from our early marriage days caught my eye.

 _Mathias. I've decided to stick around. I can't leave, rather. Now that we're married I'm so happy. I can't stop smiling as I write this. I want to let you know how much you mean to me. You have rescued me. And I will never wish for anything more._

 _I see it. Your dissapointed glances as you watch me shake my head no. I think I'd be a horrible parent. And I'm afraid, since I still... have so much trauma. I just don't want to try that. I'm so sorry. The pain is evident. I know I hurt you every time, and I promised not to do that. I just can't._

 _Today was our 25th Anniversary. I can't believe we've made it this far. Everything is so perfect. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I would never wish for a minute of our time together to be left behind in some crevice of my memory. I cherish you more than anything. I love this hair clip so much. I may never take it off._

 _Mathias, I've been thinking. I think I'm ready. I want to adopt a child. I want us to be good parents and since the nightmares are gone I think I can try now. It's now or never honestly, we have already lived so long. I've decided, and I won't change my mind. I hope I'm a good parent._

I continued reading, teardrops thumping against the counter as I read. I needed to know how this letter ended. I glanced over to a picture of Lukas, our son and I, accompanied by abother photo, one more recent. I think we did a damn fine job. I never felt a lonely spot in my heart now that our son was gone. He called every week, and after all, I had Lukas. What more could I ask for? I noticed the entries dates spread out more and extend into more recent ones, more recent memories following shortly behind.

 _Mathias. I've realized how old we are getting. I hadn't up until now, with our 50th anniversary approaching. We have already lived so much of out life together. Everyday, I notice more and more wrinklez, feel more pain. My old nightmares have filled with new ones about my recent fears. What will I do when you are gone? A sizeable hole will fill my heart ehn you go, and I'll lay in bed alone, sulking and hollow. I imagine the same would become of you, in a reversed situation. I'll try not to think about it, but I know it will clutch to my thoughts over the next two weeks._

 _I've decided not to be sad. I will hold onto the happy times, and fill the sadness and dark with your warm smiles and memories of better days. I'll move on with life until my day comes, like I know you'd want me too. I want the same for you too. I know I should give you this soon, before it's too late, so you know my thoughts. The things I never shared with you that I never should have left inside. Things you know are true but should know I hold somewhere inside me. Maybe on our anniversary._

 _ **I've been truly rescued**_

 _ **I'll never need more of a miracle than that**_

 _ **More than my prince**_

 _ **~Mathias~**_

{Happy anniversary, Honey}

 _~Love,_ _Lukas_

I re-folded the old journal paper and placed it gingerly back into the envelope and wiped at my wrinkly face. Lukas was all that I held dear. I lived all these years waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to say. I told him one day I'd know everything I should know, and today that had come true. Lukas had made me that happiest man alive when we got married. He had warmed my life with his smiles, and he had blessed me with a sweetly raised child. I'd let him believe that he was blessed with me. But I knew quite the opposite, and I'd never tell myself differently. Lukas had the same fears as me currently, and we would face them together, and take every day as a stepping stone to something bigger. Our time together was worth more than anything. And this note of love and effort and sacrafice and confidence. It would be my reminder of Lukas no matter what happens. Maybe even his reminder, as our memories grow faded with age. I will never regret Lukas. I would, given the chance, do everything the same way from the day we met.

In the end...

Lukas rescued me

A/n: Okay so I finally got around to an epilogue. I couldn't resist and nobody was against it. I think it turned out okay, hehe. I wrote it , and then lost some of it and I like the first writing better, but what can you do. :3 so that's it for this one folks! If you are wondering what fics I might be doing next I'd check out my profile, which I will probably update tomorrow. Leave me requests in reviews if you wish, pm me, or whatever you gotta do to let me know what fic you might want to see. I really want to take your guys suggestions and then ill get back to you on which I'll do next based on your P.m.'s and reviews, so please do. :p

A/n 2: Thanks a bunch for reading and everyone who favorited and followed to see the development of the fic! I hope you check some of my other ones out or follow me to see what I'll do next, and feel free to let me know if you'd like another DenNor or something else, soon. Leave a review if you want and let me know what you thought over all, reviews make my day, sometimes my week. I could really use a sunshine ray of happiness, since it's been a pretty rough week. ;^; I really appreciate all the support and I'm glad so many people enjoy my stories. See you next time! ~Hetaliancupcake


End file.
